


I've been looking so long at these pictures of you

by nbrook



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Sander discovers the screenshot Robbe took after the trip. Banter and kissing ensue.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	I've been looking so long at these pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from The Cure's "Pictures of You"

There's an insistent buzzing coming from the radiator that needs the landlord's attention and you can hear Milan singing the latest Taylor Swift off-key in the kitchen on top of their upstairs neighbors working out as they jump up and down above their heads. It's snowing outside for the first time in two years and the temperature in the room is rather low making Robbe's hands turn into icicles.

Not so long ago all these things would annoy him to no end but right now he can’t find it in himself to care as he's stretched on his bed wearing his comfiest sweatpants, his head tucked under Sander's chin, his beige sweater feeling like the softest pillow in the world under his cheek.

They've been lying like that, curled up, for over 2 hours now. Their earlier escapade to the store in the -10 degrees weather left Robbe shaking like a leaf and after a bit of teasing Sander grabbed him and pulled him with him onto the bed, covering him meticulously with the blue blanket, after rubbing his arms to warm him up.

Robbe was a little shit so as soon as they got comfortable and curled up into each other he pressed his ice cold nose into Sander's neck, relishing in the high-pitched squeak his boyfriend let out, after which he bravely endured the discomfort and graciously allowed Robbe to use him as his personal radiator.

So far, they have watched 2 episodes of Friends on his phone and a bunch of dumb youtube videos, barely even moving, except for Sander reaching out for the popcorn on the wooden nightstand and feeding it to Robbe. None of them even thinks about getting up any time soon, the bed too warm and enticing to leave it without an urgent reason.

By the time they finish another 10-minut video, Robbe’s yawns become more and more frequent, his jaw popping when he fails to stifle yet another big one.

"Nap?" he asks, his eyes heavy as he lifts his head with great effort to look at Sander.

The boy hums in agreement noticing his glassy eyes and gives a short peck to his nose. "But my arm is almost dead, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to use your pillow now."

"That is so rude," Robbe whines grumpily, his inner 5-year-old coming out as he ostensibly makes a show of moving his body away from Sander, huffing and puffing, to the boy’s great amusement.

“Aww, are we being grumpy?”

That earns him a jab in the ribs and the squeak he lets out fills Robbe with satisfaction which he makes sure is visible on his face.

“Feisty,” Sander groans, rubbing the spot to ease out the pain and Robbe feels a little bit bad so he inches closer, cups his cheeks and catches his lips in a kiss, murmuring apologies against them. Sander is incredibly easy to please so it’s not even five seconds before his frown disappears and they are both smiling so hard that the kissing becomes impossible so Robbe resorts to placing kisses all over his face, ignoring Sander’s full of giggles protests.

“Didn’t you wanna sleep?” he reminds him as Robbe kisses his nose for the final time before lying back on his pillow and focusing his gaze on him. Sander’s lips got a bit puffy and the light coming from the nightstand makes them shine in such an alluring way Robbe has a half-thought to kiss them again as he feels a tug in his stomach. He knows he’s been caught staring when those lips stretch into a smug smirk and when Sander licks them in a suggestive way keeping their eye contact. Robbe hates that it causes the rush of blood to his cheeks exposing his moment of shyness, everything still so new and exciting that sometimes it’s difficult for him to keep his cool.

He closes his eyes and nuzzles his head deeper into the pillow, a small smile on his face when he hears Sander chuckling at his reaction. 

"Hey, can I go through the photos I took yesterday?” the boy tangles his fingers into Robbe’s chestnut hair, gently scratching his scalp. “I wanna post something."

He nods absent-mindedly, his brain slowly getting sleepy at Sander’s ministrations in his hair. He registers Sander unlocking his phone ( _2121_ , Robbe still remembers the fond look on his boyfriend’s face when he found out about it) before letting his mind wander, slowly getting into that sweet place between sleep and reality. He's almost asleep when Sander speaks again.

"Oh my god, why do you have so many folders? How did you name it?”

Robbe opens his eyes and squints at his phone in confusion.

"Umm, something like... "sjsajajakd"?"

Sander looks at him bemused.

"It's definitely somewhere in there," Robbe pats his chest placatingly.

"You do realize that there are like 20 folders named with random letters, right?" There’s a whine in his voice that always comes out when Sander’s running out of patience and oh god, this boy has lots of virtues, but patience is _not_ one of them.

Robbe's "Sorry?" is met with another dramatic groan as Sander starts scrolling through the indefinite number of folders with a pout.

"Well next time you'll remember to bring your powerbank and won't have to borrow my phone. Let this be a lesson," he mumbles, his words slurring a little and kisses the nearest part of Sander's body before burrowing himself deeper in the blanket.

"I think I'm gonna get old trying to find anything in this labyrinth," Sander mutters to himself, but he giggles a moment later. "Maybe I'm gonna find some nudes here as a consolation prize, heh."

"Sorry to disappoint but I've never taken a naked photo so that's a no."

"Aww, you're no fun.”

There’s a moment of blissful silence but it’s broken soon after.

“There's a folder with my name on it!” the excitement in Sander’s voice makes him open his eyes begrudgingly. 

"I don't think so? I don’t have a specific folder for photos of you.”

“It says "S". What else would it be?”

“Probably another randomly named folder.”

Robbe doesn’t think much of it. He’s one of those people who never delete old photos from their phones so the folder can contain literally anything from the past year. His phone is also full of memes he got from the boys so when Sander gets quiet next to him, he doesn’t think of it as suspicious.

“Awww.”

“What.”

“You _loooooove_ me.”

That makes Robbe open his eyes and shoot him a curious look.

“What did you find in there?” He sees him tapping the screen again and once Sander finds what he’s been searching for, he looks at him back with a shit-eating grin.

“My undeniable charm got to you from the beginning, all my elaborate plans to make you like me later on were so unnecessary!” 

The look of absolute delight on Sander’s face makes Robbe dread to see what he found in there but he asks anyway.

“What… is it?” 

Sander doesn’t reply, instead, he turns the screen towards him and there it is.

The screenshot.

That he took.

Right after _the_ trip.

With the date and everything.

“My, my, stalking other people’s instagrams to find a glimpse of pretty ol' me,” he says, tongue in cheek.

Robbe slaps his chest in retaliation. “Shut _up_ ,” he whines.

"What did you need that picture for, baby?" Sander’s voice is innocent but his face is anything but. The mischievous glint in his eyes is giving him away and soon enough his lips stretch in a naughty smirk.

"Wha- that's not-" Robbe can feel himself flushing red as he sputters. He lifts himself off the pillow and plucks his phone off of Sander’s hands. “I don’t even know why this is a big deal, as if you didn’t have pictures of me on your phone.”

Sander shrugs, his smile changing to a fond one as he casts his eyes down. “I guess it’s just nice to know I wasn’t the only one done for since day one.”

Sander’s obliviousness of Robbe’s feelings still catches him off guard. It’s only been three weeks since he found him in that classroom, dejected and alone, so sure of his toxicity and being unworthy of love. His insecurities are still very much etched into his brain, Robbe knows that, and it will take much longer to get rid of them once and for all. But he promised himself right there and then, kneeling on that cold floor with Sander crying in his arms, that he will do everything in his power to help him with that.

When he looks at him now, lying so close to him, all signs of teasing gone from his face and only a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he realizes how sometimes Sander uses humor as a deflect mechanism, not letting on how some things Robbe does affect him.

He entangles their feet together under the blanket, drawing patterns on his exposed arm as he moves closer rubbing his nose with his own.

“I just really wanted to have a picture of that beautiful face,” he says, and there’s an unusual bashfulness in Sander’s eyes. “Even if that meant screenshotting a photo of you with Britt,” he adds to break the tension, making Sander snort at his dry tone.

“I appreciate the sacrifice.” 

“That’s so thoughtful of you,” Robbe quips as he presses a kiss to the top of his head.

"Luckily I didn't have to screenshot your photo with Noor because I'd already been well acquainted with the golden mine that was your instagram," Sander wiggles his eyebrows, the teasing note back in his voice.

"Yeah, who's the real stalker here, huh?" 

He watches as Sander pushes up on his arm, hovering over him, a playful smile on his lips. "Not a stalker, just a real fan of your face, too, baby."

"Oh my god, we're so gross, I can't believe we're _that_ couple," Robbe groans. 

"Well _duuuh_. Is that news to you?"

Robbe loops his arm around his neck pulling him down to meet him in a kiss. "You know, I think I kinda love how gross we are," he hums in satisfation once they break apart.

Sander's smirk is back in full force. "Good, cause I'm only getting started, Ijzermans."

And Robbe has no doubts about that because his boyfriend is the sappiest person he's ever met. 


End file.
